<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>birthday boy by softkizzes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057860">birthday boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes'>softkizzes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IT Fics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote this in the span of 5 min it isnt the greatest, M/M, Swimming Pools, they be like 16-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“A swimming pool?” Eddie walks over to the edge, “You seriously took me to a—“</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>His sentence is cut off by a scream as Richie puts his hands on his back, shoving him into the pool.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i> \\</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IT Fics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2285624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>birthday boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus Christ, I almost just chopped your fucking head off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah right,” Richie snorts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie rolls his eyes, his head collapsing back onto his pillow, “Its one in the morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you woke me up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie sighs, rubbing his eyes, “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my birthday!” Richie grins, throwing his arms up and Eddie expects him to throw confetti across his room, which, thankfully, he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie sits up in his bed, his covers falling down to his stomach, “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richie gasps, grabbing the other boys face with his hands, “Eds, don’t tell me you forgot the most important day of the year!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie is still confused, even as he watches Richie move away, flopping on the bed in front of his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“March seventh, the day I popped out of my mother.” Richie gestures in the air with his hands and Eddie scrunches his face up, shoving him with his foot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gross.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richie smiles at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, why did you have to wake me up at one A.M? Couldn’t this wait until, I don’t know, the fucking morning?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yikes, someone’s grouchy.” Richie says, standing up and he grabs Eddie by the arms, dragging him up too, “Anyway, everything is better at night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a lie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, the truth, actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie sighs, “fine, I’ll do whatever you wanna do, just let me put my shoes on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walks over to his closet, pulling out a pair of shoes and he slips them on, getting on his knees to tie their laces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie stands up and crosses his arms, “You better not get me killed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richie salutes at him, “Sir yes sir!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They try to exit Eddie’s house as quickly and quietly as they can, and, surprisingly, they succeed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, where are we going?” Eddie asks, closing his arms around himself, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richie smiles, “you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t it your birthday? Shouldn’t you be getting a surprise not me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, your saying you were gonna surprise me?” Richie asks, looking over at Eddie.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie doesn't reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walk for another ten minutes or so before Richie shouts about how they are at their destination.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ladies first,” Richie grins, opening the door and Eddie kicks him in the leg.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first things Eddie notices about the place is that it’s pitch black. Well, not all the way but he definitely can’t see all the details about the room he’s in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure you’re not gonna murder </span>
  <span class="s1">me?” Eddie asks, jumping when Richie grabs his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guessed it, Eds! But, now my plan is ruined.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha ha, very funny.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Richie walks away, flipping on a switch and the lights turn on row by row.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A swimming pool?” Eddie walks over to the edge, “You seriously took me to a—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His sentence is cut off by a scream as Richie puts his hands on his back, shoving him into the pool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make room, buster!” Richie yells, kicking his shoes off and he jumps in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my fucking God!” Eddie yells as soon as his head is above the water, “You asshole! Im fully clothed too, you idiot!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richie laughs, “Maybe you should of took your clothes off quicker.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie huffs, swimming away from Richie and he pulls himself up and out of the pool, walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey—“ Richie swims over, “Eds.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie is gone and Richie’s smile drops.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs, pulling himself up too and he turns to stare at the pool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richie turns and he sees Eddie.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eddie! I thought you left or something,” Richie says, his face instantly lighting up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you thought wrong,” Eddie grins, “But you may need to take your glasses off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Why—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie pushes Richie into the water and Richie instantly grabs Eddie, pulling him down with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they hit the water, Eddie opens his eyes and Richie is staring back at him, a grin on his face like he knew what he was doing, which, he probably did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie stares at him for a minute, watching as Richie’s eyebrows furrow as he starts thinking about something, and Eddie wonders if it’s another one of his horrible ass jokes but instead Richie swims forward, grabbing Eddies face in his hands and he presses their lips together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes a moment for Eddie to realize what is happening before he kisses back, letting his hands latch onto Richies forearms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They break apart soon after and Eddie then realizes how he’s gonna die if he doesn’t get oxygen in the next second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gasps as soon as his head reaches the surface and Richie comes back up too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think you need to get me a birthday present anymore,” Richie says and Eddie looks over at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unless you want to give me another.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. <em>Oh!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe, even though you don’t deserve it,” Eddie mumbles, swimming over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thats a bit rude, Eds.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up,” Eddie grins, kissing Richie again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday richie tozier ur the best and ily 🥺</p><p>Kudos? Comments?</p><p>I appreciate each and every one of them 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>